Pokemon: Blossoms in Winter
by Seth McGury
Summary: Sapphire and Ruby received a ticket to go to Sinnoh! But whatever shall happen in their little holiday? FranticShipping!


**Blossoms in Winter**

**Tickets from Father and Mother**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Okay! I've seen lots of good manga, and I've figured I wanted to make a Pokemon Adventures fanfic! A story about FranticShipping, or RuSa. I love that shipping! Anyways, I know that Hoenn is a tropical region. So let's say they are on vacation, in Sinnoh! **

**Sapphire: Sinnoh? We're going to Sinnoh?**

**Ruby: I-I guess so. I don't really know, but…**

**Disclaimer: Seth does not own Pokemon. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ruby and Sapphire were walking in the rain, together alone. They were enjoying the view, looking at the Pokemon running, or most likely flying away from the rain. Thunder clashed, and all were peaceful. Wait. How can thunder be peaceful? I don't know.

Anyways, they were walking around Route119. It was raining, like the previous paragraph. P.S, Look up. They were happily walking, like the paragraph above this one, and they enjoyed it.

They were there, alone, holding hands, and singing "Hold Me Tighter in the Rain" together. It's a very good song. I recommend listening to it. Anyways, together they are singing that song, and once they're done, they sang "The Two of Us, Together In Love". Ahh, those are great songs from back in the 70's or something. Old pop or jazz I love to listen to.

The other trainers were looking at them, smiling, and Two Rangers saw them. The Two Rangers, Catherine and Jackson, looked at each other, blushing. I swear their names remind me of something. Something famous related (Michael **JACKSON**), and one of my best-friends at school (**Catherine**).

"Cath, I've been willing to tell you that-". But he was cut off by her. She looked at him, and pressed her lips against his. Oh don't worry. You'll see them throughout RuSa's adventure. And I will refer Ruby and Sapphire together as 'RuSa', and I will not if I need to.

Ruby and Sapphire went and greeted them, right after the little kiss. "Hey guys!" Jackson greeted. "Good to see you again! But you really should shelter yourselves. You could get sick!" Cath said in worry.

"Well, we're not the ones spending time under the rain, standing and kissing!" Ruby winked. Jackson and Cath blushed. "Anyways, how are you guys? We have not seen you for a year!" mumbled Sapphire. Her voice was weak, and her eyes looked exhausted.

"We're doing great Sapphire! We just rescued another Pokemon from peril!" Cath shouted in happiness.

"Isn't that another person's job, in another manga, anime, and game?" said Ruby, referring the topic to the manga, anime special episode, ninth Pokemon movie called 'Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea', and a game series entitled 'Pokemon Ranger' and its sequels.

"Well yeah, but still! We save Pokemon, and help people!" Jackson stated.

"ACHOO!"

Sapphire was already starting to catch the sniffles. "Don't worry. I'll carry you to the Weather Institute," Ruby said calmly, and started to carry Sapphire, saving her energy. "Is it ok? I mean, you're looking weak yourself! You could've had your Pokemon fly you and Sapphire to a town or something," Cath ensured, but Ruby shook his head.

"You go fly to a town, or set up camp. She's coming with me" said Ruby. "But…I can live in camps in the wild. You saw me with my leaf bra and skirt. I could stay with you here. We'll set up camp." mumbled Sapphire. Ruby smiled. "No. You can't take the weather. It's toughening, and besides, you'll catch a cold. It'll be fine, I promise," reassured Ruby. Sapphire doesn't like that. He looks weak himself, and she doesn't like that.

Catherine was asking Ruby again if he's sure. Ruby doesn't look strong himself. Well, he's wet, just like Sapphire, exhausted, and his vision is a bit blurry, but he could still see nonetheless.

"I'll be fine. We'll see you guys another time!" said Ruby, and he walked to the Institute slowly. Jackson and Cath were standing there, looking at Ruby and Sapphire, fighting the storm. Jackson was finished setting up camp, and he started looking for some firewood.

"Jackson. It's useless. It's wet. We could never find anything dry," said Cath. Jackson smiled. He took some leaves, and placed the on the ground, making a small bed. "THAT'S OUR BED? I hope it's comfortable…" Cath said.

Jackson pulled her outside. She was surprised about it. Cath was quick, and she knew what the situation is. She tackled Jackson, and they fell to the ground. It wasn't hard because it was raining. The two smiled, and started kissing again, but longer. The rain made it more romantic.

Anyways, we'll go back to Sapphire and Ruby. Ruby is helplessly carrying Sapphire to the Institute. The rain is rough, and Ruby can't see clearly, because his eyesight has gotten blur. "Ugh. Can't see…" grunted Ruby."Stop. Rest….here…" Sapphire passed out around Ruby's arm. So she's now asleep in his arms. Ok! Ruby won't give up.

He kept on walking, even though he's weak himself. "Ugh. The building is still far away. Well, it's at a distance, but it's far… I'll never give up, not for my darling Sapphire…".

Ruby can't hold it anymore. Sapphire passed out, and Ruby felt like he was about to any second now. He's been walking for about almost a mile now… Well, game distance and real life distance is different.

After another few meters, and with one more step, he finally made it. "Yes. I made it. Ugh. I feel weak. No. I can't pass out now. I…just…"

He fell on his back, with Sapphire in his arms. Just then, Winona came. She was surprised to see Sapphire and Ruby, fainted on the wet and moist ground.

"Oh ! Let's help them out!" Winona sent out Altaria. She picked up Ruby and Winona, and they flew to Verdanturf town, a good place for sickly people, just like Wally.

"Where is he? That fool. He should have it on by now…" Normal grunted. It's night time, and he does know that Ruby will be with Sapphire, but Ruby won't pick up the phone, much to his knowledge, he passed out, and Norman didn't know about it. "Hun, try again. Maybe he'll pick up," assured his wife.

Norman tried again, and this time, there was an answer.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

CLICK!

"Hello? Who is this?" said a voice. "WHERE ARE YOU? Why won't you pick up my calls an hour ago?" shouted Norman. The voice was very surprised. "Uhh Norman? I have never heard you that angry… And by the way, this is Winona".

Norman's voice calmed down. "I'm sorry. Where are you, and why did you pick up the call. And where is he?" Winona can't really catch his voice. "I'm sorry. Could you speak up? I'm flying".

Norman was surprised. "What happened to Ruby, my son?" he asked. Winona looked down, and saw that they were below an unknown forest. "Well, they were walking I presume. As far as I know, he passed out, with Sapphire. But I haven't a clue what happened to-" Winona was cut off by Norman, his voice very worried and agitated.

"WHERE IS HE?" he shouted. "I'm above a forest. Uhh…" she looked down again, and answered, "above Trainer Hill. It won't be far. We'll be in Verdanturf in about fifteen minutes. Uh… Hello? Hello!"

Norman threw away his phone, and ran with his Pokemon towards Verdanturf. "Huh. He must have closed the phone, or he crushed his phone again. Oh whatever… It doesn't really matter".

After a nice and smooth flight, they landed in Verdanturf. "Thank you. Do get a rest," as she pointed the pokeball to Altaria, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "AHHH! GET OFF ME YOU JERK!" she looked back, and gasped. "Nice choice of words…" Norman said.

Winona smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. When did you get here?" "About fifteen minutes ago. I had my Vigoroth carry me." Winona was very surprised. He's fast. Now she's starting to wonder where he was before.

"Where were you before anyways? I was above Trainer Hill, and possibly the desert and an unknown forest. Where were you?" asked Winona. "Petalburg". There. One simple answer can solve anything, and she only needs a simple answer. And by the way, don't make simple answers difficult to explain. That's what my Geography and History teacher told the class, and he's a teacher of both subjects!

"Now, where is he?" asked Norman. Winona moved aside, and saw Ruby and Sapphire on those moveable beds from the hospital. Wally was there, looking at RuSa. "Oh… my poor Ruby, AND HOW FOOLISH HE IS! First he ran away from home, he almost died, and now this?"

Winona could see the anger and worry from Norman. "Hey, Norman? Is it okay if I accompany Ruby and Sapphire? I'll call you straight away once they woke up," Winona suggested. Norman nodded.

"Anyways, are they going to be okay?" asked Winona to the doctor.

"They'll be okay. Sapphire passed out because it was cold and she's wet. While we have doubts on Ruby though…" the Doctor said.

Winona looked down. She does not want to hear, but she just had to find out. "What's wrong with him?"

"Ruby has strained himself. He can hardly breathe, and that's why he passed out. He was able to go in the Institute, but he fainted because he can't even suck up the air. Lucky for them, you showed up. Good thing too. Ruby should stay here for another two days, but Sapphire could go out by tomorrow," the Doctor explained.

Winona looked at the window of the door, and saw Sapphire and Ruby. They were asleep. They look cute together. _Ruby…why did you do that?_ Winona asked herself. "Doctor, when will Ruby wake up?" Winona asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Ruby should be awake by tomorrow morning, just like Sapphire. You can visit them by that time. If they won't let you in, you have my permission".

Winona thanked him. And before she left the place, she looked at the two. She smiled weakly, and left.

By the time she got out, she saw three people. She was surprised to see them. Who are they? They were Wallace, Professor Birch, and Steven. They smiled at her. But Winona cried, and hugged Wallace. "What's wrong?" asked Steven and Wallace. "Is my girl okay?" Professor Birch asked.

"Ruby and Sapphire passed out in the middle of a hard rain. They passed out in front of the Weather Institute. Ruby can't breathe by that time, but I don't know what happened to Sapphire," Winona explained. Wallace patted her back. "It's okay. We'll meet them early in the morning".

"But the doctor would only let me in. Now what?" sniffled Winona. Steven smiled. "We'll go talk to the Doctor. But you have to show us where he is, so we can go inside with you".

Winona nodded, and the foursome went inside the hospital.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

By morning, Sapphire woke up. She looked around, and saw that she's in a hospital. She pressed some kind of button, and a nurse went inside.

"Ahh!" smiled the Nurse, "good to see you awake! How was your sleep?" Sapphire looked around again. "I slept well, miss. Where am I? And where's Ruby?"

The Nurse smiled happily. "You're in Verdanturf Hospital. Winona brought you here! Ruby is there, on another bed. He's supposed to be awake, uhh…. About now!"

Her predictions were right. Ruby woke up, and saw that he's not in the Institute. _I wonder why the Institute people didn't pick me up from where I fainted. Hmm….._ Ruby thought to himself.

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me! May I come in?" asked the voice. "Who gave you permission to come here?" the nurse asked. "The doctor who tended Sapphire and Ruby!" replied the voice. The nurse let her in, and saw it was Winona.

"Good morning miss Winona! Come in, come in!" the nurse greeted.

Winona went inside, and the nurse told them that Sapphire is ready to go out, but Ruby needed to stay for another day.

"I don't wanna leave! I want to stay here with you, Ruby !" ranted Sapphire. Ruby smiled. "Don't worry about me. Go back to Littleroot, and tell mom and dad I'll be fine. Oh, and tell Professor Birch that you're healthy again. I'll be fine, I promise…" Ruby said.

Sapphire nodded, and she went to check out from the hospital. "Ruby, why do want me to leave?" she said. "Sapphire, it's for the best. Tell dad I'm fine…"said Ruby. Winona could see that Ruby and Sapphire were sad.

"So, could you tell me what happened?" asked Winona. "Well, for the readers, you can scroll back up. But for you, I'll tell, so the readers could see the recap," Ruby said.

_It was raining, and Sapphire felt tired. So I carried her to the Weather Institute. But by the time I reached the front door, I fainted. I thought the Institute staff carried me and Sapphire inside, but I am here. How?_

"Well, I carried you here with Altaria! It was an easy and smooth flight. It was nice. Your father was worried, and miscalled you several times. You were out there in the rain fainted. Judging by the colour of your clothes, it has been an hour, but you survived the weather. It was surprising too…" Winona said.

Ruby looked at the sky, wondering where Sapphire is.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Hmm… I wonder what I should use…" Sapphire thought to herself. Should she ask someone, or should she walk there by herself. "HEY! HERE! LISTEN!" shouted Wattson.

Sapphire looked back, and saw Watson. "Hey Watt! What's wrong?" Sapphire asked. "Are you okay?" Wattson replied with another question. Sapphire nodded, and told him the whole story, until she passed out in Ruby's arms.

"Wow. Well, do you need a ride?" asked Wattson. Well, I'm saying a ride in his car, from Verdanturf to Littleroot, not what you're thinking!

Sapphire went inside his car, and put on the seatbelt. Wattson did the same, but he turned the car on, and they drove to Littleroot.

"So, why are you walking in the rain?" asked Wattson. Sapphire looked up to the bright blue sky. She sighed. "Well, we don't have absolute reason, but we just wanted to spend our time alone."

Wattson turned a left, and they are in Petalburg. Wait. Where's Ruby? Oh yeah, hospital.

Anyways, they passed Norman, almost crashing him. "Yup, people with their stupidity these days".

Wattson stopped abruptly, and got out of the car. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. You look like a gym leader!" Wattson said trying to make the situation less tense.

"Watt, I AM a gym leader. And Sapphire, How's Ruby?" he turned his head to her. Sapphire looked down. "Well, he's okay. But he needed to stay for another few days. Because he strained himself and he can't breathe".

Norman sighed, and nodded. "Okay. I understand. I'll go visit him with my wife. If you so happen met Wally, make sure you tell him to go to Verdanturf Hospital to see Ruby". He walked to the Gym, and locked it. But don't worry. The trainers there are outside.

Wattson went inside the car, and went to Littleroot. Sapphire knocked Ruby's house door. Ruby's mom went outside, and asked Sapphire about Ruby's whereabouts. Sapphire told her the whole story. From the walk, Jackson and Cath, until the time she fainted. She also told her what Ruby said.

She kept nodding. "Okay. I'll go and visit him. Tell Wally about Ruby". Sapphire nodded, and ran off to her hideout. Her hideout was still very pretty and colourful. "Huh. Ruby was the one who did this. He won all the contests, and I won all the badges. And the eighty day bet. It ended on my b'day, and started on his. I think it's not a coincidence. It was supposed to be. It was great. I never knew he was the guy who saved me from the Salamence!" she said, talking to herself.

There was a phone in the hideout. She went towards it, and dialed Wally's Verdanturf phone number. "I wonder where he is…"

_Meanwhile…_

Ring! Ring!

"WALLY! Pick it up!" shouted Wanda. Wally got up from his chair, and went towards the phone.

CLICK!

"Hello? This is Wally. Who am I speaking with?"

The voice from the other end spoke. It was Sapphire. "Hey Wally! It's me, Sapphire!" she greeted.

Wally was glad to hear her. "Hey Sapphire! Are you okay? How's Ruby?"

Sapphire told him what happened. Sapphire also told him about the walk on Route 119, how they loved their little walk. It was sad they didn't get to 'spend their time alone'.

Wally chuckled, and he knew that Sapphire was blushing. The more she talks about it, the more she blushes.

"Wow. Fun time, huh?" winked Wally. Sapphire's face turned scarlet. "I had fun! But I passed out, and so did he…" sighed Sapphire.

Wally chuckled. "Yeah. Well, where is he? I heard the news from Wanda, while she was in the mart". "He's still in the hospital," Sapphire answered, "but he'll be out in a few days. Probably tomorrow, but I don't really know. I'm at home now. Why won't you visit him, since you're in Verdanturf?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Wait. I was about to visit him, until you called. I was getting ready…" Wally replied.

Sapphire laughed. They talked for a little while, and they hung up.

Sapphire walked outside, and looked for her father, Professor Birch. "Hmm…Where's dad?" she asked herself. She looked around the place, and finally, she saw him. On a a Wurmple. Yeah. That's reasonable…

"Hey dad! I'm fine!" shouted Sapphire. Birch looked behind, and saw his daughter. He was so surprised, he made the Wurmple startled. That Wurmple called his family of Wurmples, and those bug typed Pokemon shot him with String Shot, and covered him with silk, making him fall on the ground. hard.

"H-hey Sapphire! Are you feeling healthy? Oww…" grunted Birch.

Sapphire laughed, and used her Blaziken to burn the silk. After that, she called back her Blaziken, named Toro, back into the Pokeball.

"I'm fine dad. How's youruhh…thing? The uhh…research?" Sapphire asked. Birch was glad to see her healthy. "It's doing great! This Wurmple is back from his adventure! He was from Fortree City, but came back! He seems glad to see you too! Look! It's the Wurmple with the blue collar!"

Sapphire looked at it, and saw a collar. Blue, with the name Wormee on it. "Hey! Welcome back Wormee! How was your trip!" she called out."Wurmple!"Wormee said. Uhh…what does it mean again?

"Anyways, how's Ruby? Is he okay? And where are his Pokemon?" asked the professor. "His Pokemon are still with him," explained Sapphire, "and he's okay. He'll be out by tomorrow I think…"

The professor was very, very happy. "I'm meeting him later. If he's well again, Norman and I will give you two something. Make sure you two are in Lilycove!"

Sapphire was very confused. _Hmm. I wonder…_

_Meanwhile_…

"May I see Ruby? I would like to visit him!" said Wally. The receptionist allowed him in, and told him which room and floor he is in.

He got to the floor and room, and knocked the door. "Come in!" shouted a voice.

Wally got in, and saw Wallace, Steven, and Winona. "Hey guys! How did you get in so early?" asked Wally. "Well, "explained Winona, "I got permission to go in here early from his and Sapphire's doctor. But then, those two, Wallace, and Steven, wanted to get in, so I asked the doctor if they could come early too. He said yes, and we could get in early!"

Wally was nodding all the way. Ruby was talking with Steven about the weather in Route 119.

"I do not understand why the Institute won't pick me up. I swore one of them saw me and Sapphire…" mumbled Ruby.

"Well," said Wallace, "I'm sure they have a good explanation about it. In the meantime, let's talk about your relationship with Sapphire. How was it?"

"Well," copied Ruby, "I'm sure they have a good explanation about it. In the meantime, let's talk about your relationship with Winona. How was it?"

Wallace blushed, and glared at him. Winona was looking away, blushing. _Well, it's going great! He's so nice and sweet! _whispered Winona to herself. "E-excuse me?" said Wally. Winona blushed even more. "N-nothing! A heh…"

"Humph. Well, it's going normal. I'm the Champion now. And well, sometimes, life in the Pokemon League is boring sometimes. So I go out to meet her. I usually leave the place to Nurse Joy of the League. So there's nothing to worry about. She's nice, sweet, and beautiful. She is graceful. So graceful!"

Ruby looked at him, and then Winona. The two looked like they are cute together. _Graceful…_ "Winona is Sapphire's trainer, am I correct?" said Ruby. "Yes," answered Winona, "I'm her mentor. She's a very good student. Training under me was a very wise choice for her. Hmm. Wallace. Our students…"

Wallace knows what Winona is talking about. Ruby and Sapphire are in a relationship, and so are Wallace and Winona. Wallace smiled. "Well Ruby, I think you're ready to get out of this hospital. "Ruby?" asked Wally. Ruby looked at him. "Should I try to contact the Institute? Maybe they have answers".

"No, no," said Ruby, "it's fine. I'm sure somebody's calling them right now." And he's right. Somebody's calling the Institute.

Norman's calling them. "Hello? This is the institute. To whom am I speaking with?" A booming voice appeared. "WHY WON'T YOU SAVE MY BOY FROM THE STORM!" shouted Norman.

The professor of the Institute was surprised. "N-Norman! What's wrong?" Norman's voice became much more angry. "My boy, and his girlfriend fainted in front of the Institute door, last night! Why won't you pick them up, and tend to them?"

"I-I have a reason!" said the professor, "The place was dark. We couldn't see anyone outside, nor inside. Castform was floating around trying to warn us about the huge thunder. We were running around, and like what I said, I can't see anyone inside, or outside. Please forgive us!"

Norman calmed down, and his voice became more relaxed. "Ahh. I'm sorry I got angry at you guys. I-I hope you understand. Well, he's in the hospital now. I only need your reason, then I could tell Ruby and Sapphire what happened. Thank you…"

The Institute hung up. Norman's getting ready to leave the Gym. He walked to Verdanturf Town. On the road, he saw Sapphire. Sapphire's running to the hospital to pick up Ruby. The nurse called, and they said the Ruby could go, but he would need a friend to be with him. So Sapphire's picking him up.

"Sapphire?" asked Norman, "Why are you here, and what's the rush?" Sapphire didn't hear. She kept running. She saw Mr. Briney walking outside of the cottage. "Mr. Briney, may I borrow your bike?" asked Sapphire. "Oh sure!" said the old sailor kindly, "it's yours if you want!" Sapphire thanked him, and with the bike, she rushed towards Verdanturf.

"Wha? I-I do not…even want to know why she's rushing… I'll just take this time to walk to Verdanturf". Norman went inside the woods. He could see Sapphire went out by the other side. "Wow. I wonder what's with her?" he thought to himself.

In Rustboro Town, Sapphire passed Roxanne with lightning speed. "Hey Sapphire!" she greeted. Sapphire looked back, replied her, and bumped a tree. "OWW! Oww! It hurts…"

Roxanne ran towards her. "Sapphire, you shouldn't rush like that. You'll get injured. Here, it so happens I was carrying this First Aid Kit". Roxanne tended Sapphire. "Where did it hurt?" asked Roxanne. Sapphire pointed where. Her stomach got scratched, her left hand, and her left cheek.

"O-ow! It stings!" Sapphire's eyes were covered in tears. Roxanne gave her those antibiotics, and a bandage. "Don't rush next time, okay?" said Roxanne. Sapphire nodded. "Anyways," continued Roxanne, "Where were you going?"

"I'm going to Verdanturf Hospital," said Sapphire, "I'm picking Ruby up". Roxanne nodded. Roxanne bid her farewell, and Sapphire rode the bike to Rusturf Tunnel. "Ahh. Young love…" sighed Roxanne. Norman overheard Roxanne. "Sorry? Young what?" asked a voice. "Oh it's Sapphire and Ruby. They are so cute together! And it's love that will never separate them…" replied Roxanne. "Okay," said the voice," I'll see you later Roxanne! Make sure to not forget about those paperwork from the HoennPokemon League!" said the voice again.

"Okay!" _Wait… how did he know I had paperwork?_ Roxanne thought to herself. Turns out, it was Norman who told her. She saw Norman walk to Rusturf. _Norman? Why is he here?_

Sapphire reached the hospital. She folded the bike, and went inside. There, she saw Ruby, waiting for her. "Hey Sapphire!" greeted Ruby, "What happened to you?" Sapphire told him what happened. "Ahh don't worry! You look cuter with those!" praised Ruby. Sapphire blushed. "Okay. Let's go! Bye Winona, Wally, Steven, Wallace! We'll see you some other time!" said Sapphire and Ruby. They all waved goodbye. Ruby and Sapphire walked away. They walked together, heading towards Lavaridge Town, so they could relax.

Norman finally reached Verdanturf. "Hey guys! Where's Sapphire and Ruby?" asked Norman. "They left towards somewhere. I don't know. But one things for sure. They are so happy to be together again," said Winona. Norman nodded, and walked towards Mauville.

"Hey! Norman!" called out Wally. Norman looked back. "The two are walking to Lavaridge! I saw Ruby holding some kind of ticket. Probably for the Hot Spring there". Norman smiled. "Thank you Wally. I'll go there."

Wally walked towards his house. Norman took his phone from his pocket. He dialed several numbers, and called Professor Birch.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

CLICK!

"Hey Norman! How are you?" asked Birch. "Professor, I think we should give the tickets now. It's the perfect time to do that. They need to relax. And Sinnoh is the perfect place to go. And it's winter there, so it's a perfect time for them to go," said Norman.

"Okay! You go there first. I need to take care of this Poocheyena first. Bye!" With that, Birch hung up.

_Wow…That was fast…_ mumbled Norman._I'll go to Lavaridge then. I'm sure Flannery would love the company. I mean, she loves Ruby and Sapphire…_

Anyways, back to RuSa. They're on the cable car. They're all alone. "Ruby, it's nice that we'reall alone in here. It's nice". Ruby nodded. Sapphire started to take off her clothes. With that, Ruby was shocked. "S-Sapphire! What are you doing?"

"Turn around! I'm changing," she said with ease, and a devilish smile. Ruby turned around, blushing. Sapphire changed. She took off her clothes, her bra, and her panties, and puts on her swim suit.

Well, more like her bikini. "Okay! You can turn around now," she said with glee. Ruby slowly turned around, and was extremely surprised. She looked outstanding with her blue bikini. " look amazing…"

Sapphire blushed. "Thank you! You should wear your swimming trousers! Here! I brought it for you. Go, go! Change!" insisted Sapphire, as she gave him the swimming trousers.

"You do know we're going to relax, right?" reassured Ruby. "Yes, yes! But just wear it! You'll relax much more if you wear it!" said Sapphire. Ruby blushed. "Okay. But… y-you turn around, okay?" said Ruby. Sapphire nodded, and turned around.

He took off his shirt, his pants, leaving him with his underwear. He then put on his swimming trousers. Leaving him topless. "Okay. You can look now…" Sapphire turned around. He was surprised. His swimming trousers. She never knew what the motif was. And now, she knows.

It was red, with yellow flowers. "I never knew you had that. You rarely swim, don't you?" asked Sapphire. Ruby shook his head. "Nope! I love to swim. It's just my old swimming trousers were burnt. I accidentally placed it near the frying pan. And good thing I had the liberty to buy another one".

They arrived at Mt. Chimney. They walked down the mountain with their swimming suits on. They finally arrived at Lavaridge. They went inside the Pokemon Center. They saw an old man inside it, on the table, sipping some tea, and eating crumpets.

Turns out he's the guy who takes care of the hot spring. Or should I say. The hot spring caretaker. The two walked towards him. "Ahh… Sapphire and Ruby. How may I help you?" asked the guy. Ruby gave him the coupon for two. "Ahh. I see you have the coupon. Fine. The waitress shall bring you whatever you want. Remember, the menu is in the hot spring, and it's laminated~" he said happily.

Ruby and Sapphire thanked him, and the two walked outside the Pokemon Center from the backside. They walked towards the hot spring. Slowly, they dipped themselves inside.

"Ahh. This is the life! This feels so nice…" she said. Ruby nodded. He reached for the menu. "Hey, Sapphire? What do you want to have?" asked Ruby. Sapphire looked at the menu. "Hmm… I would love to have a nice cold Lemon Tea. What are you having?"

Ruby scrolled through the menu. Lots of drinks were there. Mineral Water, Mountain Dew, Lemon Tea, Orange Juice, Oran Squash, Guava and Sitrus Blend, Tear-Drop Chesto, Hot Coffee, Frappuccino, Mocha, Chocolate Milk, Vanilla Milk, Strawberry Blush, and more! Are you thirsty? I recommend you get a drink.

Ruby looked at Strawberry Blush. He himself blushed. There are two straws in the picture. _Should I? I mean, there's no shame in it…_ he thought to himself. Ruby showed her the Strawberry Blush. She felt like she would burst!

"Okay! Forget the lemon tea! I'll get that one!" she pointed out. She called the waitress, and said that they would have a Strawberry Blush. The waitress nodded, and went inside to get the order.

"So Ruby, are you enjoying this? It's just the two of us…" she said sweetly. Ruby blushed. "Yeah. It's very nice. It's great to be together again. No people… And it's just the two of us".

They leaned closer to each other. Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Oy! You two! Having _fun?_" The two looked back, and saw Flannery. "I'll be in there soon! You wait there!" said Flannery, and rushed inside the Pokemon Center to change.

Sapphire and Ruby looked at each other, and smiled. Then, they saw Flannery walking to the spring. She was wearing a black bikini, with flames. She went inside, and sat beside Sapphire. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well," Ruby explained, "We had a coupon, so we used it. We could get free drinks, dessert, and probably some snacks provided here". Sapphire nodded. "We got the coupon from our parents. But we don't know how to get it…"

Flannery smiled. Then, the waitress came. "Here you go! One Strawberry Blush!" She saw Flannery. "Ahh! Miss Flannery! What would you like to have?"

"I would like my usual, please. Vanilla Sundae". The waitress nodded, and walked inside to make the sundae.

Oh yeah. The dessert. There's Vanilla Sundae, Chocolate Sundae, Ice Cream Sundae, Chocolate cake, Black Forrest, Strawberry Sundae, Ice Cream (with whatever flavor you would like), and more!

"Well, well, well! Why are you here? You do know this place is empty for the day, yet you chose to be here. And if you were about to do _something, _people could see you. Yet, you chose to do so".

Sapphire and Ruby looked at each other again. Ruby's the one to start talking. "W-well, we're not doing anything for the time being. We're just here, relaxing. And we want to drink our Strawberry Blush".

So Sapphire and Ruby took a sip from the Blush together. Flannery could see they're enjoying it somehow… She picked up her camera. She turned it on, and took a picture, turning off the shutter sound, and turning off the blitz. The two closed their eyes. Flannery took another picture.

Suddenly, RuSa felt something. They stopped, and opened their eyes, and looked at Flannery. Flannery hid her camera in the water. _Good thing it's water proof_ she thanked herself.

"Flannery. Where's the camera?" asked the two. Flannery was shocked. She could not believe it. The two knew. "Okay, here. But it's worth it! You two are so cute! Wait until they see this! They needed a promotional picture!" Flannery covered her mouth, surprised. Sapphire and Ruby looked at her again.

"I-I mean, they, as in your parents! Hehe…" Flannery tried to tense out the situation, if 'tense out' is a real word for sentences.

"Talking about parents, I wonder where they are…" Sapphire thought. Then, from the horizon, well, more likely the mountain, Ruby's mom, Norman, Sapphire mom, and Professor Birch came.

"Hey guys! I knew Flannery would be here!" said Birch. Flannery seemed to be happy. She can't wait to announce this. Sapphire and Ruby took another sip together.

"Did you get it?" asked Sapphire's mom. Flannery smiled sheepishly. "Good. They would love the picture! Give me the camera. I'll transfer the files".

Flannery gave Sapphire's mom the camera, and she went inside the Pokemon Center. Sapphire was oddly confused.

"So, we'll wait until you mom gets back here, okay?" said Norman. Sapphire nodded. RuSa took another sip from the 'Strawberry Blush'. Sapphire's mom came back from the Pokemon Center. Flannery, still in her swimming attire, took it, and held onto it.

"Okay! Ruby and Sapphire?" said Birch. Sapphire and Ruby looked at him, while sipping the drink. "Do you guys want to go on a holiday together? Just the two of you?" asked Ruby's mom. RuSa nodded.

"If," said Sapphire's mom, "If you wanted to go for a holiday, and only the two of you, what would it be?"

"Sinnoh! It has the best gigantic snow area on Route two-hundred seventeen, and Floroma Town! The best floral town in Sinnoh!"

"Okay," said Flannery," both of you change to your normal clothes. You've been here for more than an hour. Go on! Change!"

Ruby and Sapphire took their final sip together, finishing the 'Strawberry Blush', and went up the tiny steps together.

After fifteen minutes, they got out from the Pokemon Center. Fully clothed, and ready for another adventure. Norman and Ruby's mom walked towards Ruby. "Stay safe, okay?" said his mom, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay Marie, calm down," said Norman. Yes, I just revealed Ruby's mom's same. I don't know why I didn't do that sooner…

Tanya, Sapphire's mom, gave her a big hug. "M-mom? What's wrong?" asked Sapphire. "Okay Tanya. Let's give it. Okay Norman, Marie, Flannery?" said Birch. All of them nodded.

"Here!" Both parents gave their child a ticket. Not just any ticket. A ticket to Sinnoh! When Ruby and Sapphire saw the ticket, the squealed the happiest squeal. They hugged each other, and screamed, "WE'RE GOING TO SINNOH! YAY!"

Flannery smiled, and walked inside the Pokemon Center. Whilst inside, she called her friend, who is also the girl who takes care of the flower shop there. Oh, and note, the owner are sisters. Twins, to be exact.

"Hey! How you doing Flannery?" said the girl by the phone. "Great!" replied Flannery. "Anyways, Sapphire and Ruby are going to Sinnoh."

The girl chuckled. "That's good. Did you get the picture?" asked the girl by the phone. Flannery answered "Yes".

The girl chuckled again. "Okay. I'll see you by the port at Slateport City with my sister. Don't be late," said the girl.

Flannery nodded, and the call ended. She went outside, and joins the crowd. "Make sure you pack up, okay?" said Flannery.

Sapphire and Ruby nodded. Sapphire sent out Pilo, her Tropius. The two hopped on, and flew away. They were heading towards Littleroot, to pack up their things.

Flannery, Marie, Tanya, Norman, and Birch looked at Pilo, smiling. With that, they all walked towards Littleroot.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The very next day, Flannery, Marie, Tanya, Birch, and Norman were waiting for Sapphire and Ruby. After ten minutes, they saw Pilo. Pilo landed with great force. Sapphire and Ruby were wearing their normal outfits for adventuring.

They got down, and Sapphire sent Pilo back to the Pokeball. "Okay!" said Flannery. "See those two girls there? Those are my friends from Sinnoh. The girl wearing pink, with a blue hair band, and the hair band has this little blue blossom. Her name is Sakura".

"Hello!" greeted Sakura kindly. "And the girl in blue, wearing a hair clip with a cherry blossom on it is Blossom".

"Hey! It's great to meet you guys! I have heard you two saved Hoenn. That's sweet!" squealed Blossom.

Sakura walked close to Flannery. "Psst. Did you get the pictures?" Flannery gave it to her. "Good. I'll see what I can do about it later".

Sakura walked to Blossom, who was talking to Norman, and gave her the memory card. Well, let's make this more clear to you.

As you could see, Sakura is more like a calm and gentle type of girl. She wears a pink shirt, and a pink skirt. Blossom, is the opposite of Sakura. She's loud and very active. She wears a blue shirt, with long blue skinny jeans.

"Okay, We'll be leaving then. Come on!" said Blossom. Sapphire and Ruby nodded, and with their luggage, they walked onto the boat. Sakura walked in also.

"Good bye dear! Have a safe trip!" said Marie. "Make sure to bring us something!" continued Tanya. Norman and Birch waved. "Send Professor Rowan my regards!" said Birch. Sapphire nodded. "And make sure you battle a lot! I want to challenge you later on son, so make sure you're strong!" shouted Norman.

Ruby sighed. "Yes dad. Bye!"

"Bye mom, dad! I'll see you in a few weeks!" said Sapphire and Ruby. They all waved.

Once the ship was gone, they went to their separate ways. Tanya and Marie went inside the Oceanic Museum. Birch swan home, through Route 103, and Norman went to the battle tent to train.

On the boat, Ruby and Sapphire were trying to find a room. They were very confused. "Oh, don't worry about the rooms! I have one special room for you guys!" Sakura and Blossom pulled them to another floor. They were on the top floor.

Sakura and Blossom opened a door. Sapphire and Ruby were extremely confused. The door was opened. And there, a big suite, is waiting for them. "Oh, my, gosh! A suite! For us?" screeched Sapphire. Sakura and Blossom nodded. "If you need us, we'll be across the hall, right there!" they pointed at the room near the stairs. Ruby and Sapphire hugged each other, and walked inside. "Thank you~"

Sapphire and Ruby looked around the suite. It looked amazing. It has this huge bathtub, a huge bed, a huge closet, a huge tv, and a huge table with two chairs. Leisure.

"This is amazing!" said Sapphire. "Awesome! This is the best place ever!" shouted Ruby. They placed their bags on the two chairs, and they lay down on the bed.

"This is amazing…" yawned Sapphire. Ruby nodded. He gently stroked Sapphire's hair. "This is going to be the best vacation ever…" mumbled Ruby.

After a few minutes, they fell asleep. If any of you were asking, it's ten in the morning. And they fell asleep because the bed was so amazingly soft and warm. After two hours, Ruby woke up. He could see that they have fallen asleep.

Ruby walked outside, and walked to the buffet. He could see the foods there. Most of them were seafood. He took a plate, and started to take the food. He ate in ten minutes, and he went straight to the room. _Sapphire's still sleeping. How cute! I'll order food for her…_ said Ruby. He called for room service. He said that he would like some fish and chips.

He hung up, and sent out his Kirlia, Ruru, and looked at her dance. "Ruru, we're on a holiday now. We're going to Sinnoh!"

"Kirlia!" Ruru jumped, and danced a bit more. She seems happy. "I know. I'm happy too. This is great quality time with Sapphire". Ruru danced a bit more. Ruby loved looking at Ruru dancing. It made the area peaceful. And Ruru's a great dancer.

After a few minutes, the food came. "Thank you!" said Ruby. The waiter nodded, and walked outside. Ruby placed the food on the table. _Hmm. It's warm. I wonder when she'll wake up?_ He thought to himself.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Okay! This chapter seems to be a good one! I can't wait for the next one!**

**Ruby: So, when's the next one?**

**Me: I don't know. I have school, tests, and more stories to write.**

**Sapphire: *happily sleeping***

**Anyways, don't forget to favorite and review!**


End file.
